


Phantom of Death: SAO Alternate Universe

by HereHeComesAgain



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereHeComesAgain/pseuds/HereHeComesAgain
Relationships: Shinozaki Rika | Lisbeth/Original Male Character(s)





	Phantom of Death: SAO Alternate Universe

The room was dark, the sun had just barely touched the edge of the horizon in the mountains of Japan. The boy sat up in bed, his hair ruffled and messed up. He reached up with his right arm, feeling the hair wrapping around his fingers, but after a few moments, he dropped his arm, the itch still in his hair. He switched his support, supporting his weight to his right elbow. He scratched his head, this time, he felt the fingers rough the skin and scratch the itch away. He sat up and looked out of the window, watching as the sun touched the peaks of the mountains. He turned and picked up the phone on his nightstand, reading a text message.

_The game launches today, get some breakfast and logon. This is where the fun begins._

The boy sighed and set the phone down again, and walked into his bathroom. The mirror sat at head height, and the lowest part of his own body, the boy saw was his upper arms. The wall had screws in the corners, and the broken glass in the trash can reflected the light from the ceiling bulbs. He splashed cold water on his face, then he went downstairs, ignoring the growl of hunger in his stomach. He walked back to the computer room, feeling his arm hit the edge of the table, but, like so many other times, he looked down and saw nothing, except for the wrapped stump. He sat at the computer and logged on, booting up the SAO editing software. The computer gave him a prefilled prompt.

_Admin Name: Senshi A._

_Password: **********_

He booted up the system and looked through the files, seeing the running servers and looking at the current players. there were only 3 or 4 right now. He scrolled for a few moments before seeing one name in particular. He sighed and frowned, tapping the desk and looking at the screen. He scrolled back and opened the separate systems, checking that everything in working order. Cardinal was running perfectly, and so was his pride and joy, MCHP001. He had spent the last 2 years developing Yui, and when he finally booted her up, he stayed in the testing room, talking to her for hours. He had made sure she didna think of him as a father. He didn't want to be a father. He set the screen to sleep and he walked to the bed in the computer room, grabbing the NerveGear next to the bed. He paused for a few moments, then put it on, laying down as he heard the headset whir up. He took a deep breath and waited, waited, then.

"Link Start!"


End file.
